The Ghost and The Doctor
by BGishBACK
Summary: What happens when Danny Fenton goes to the world's best/worst physician? He may be leaving with more than just a bandage. HouseXCuddy DannyXSam not a lot of romance.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you doing?" Dr. Cuddy asked, glaring down at Dr. House. She was leaning on his desk, eyeing him suspiciously. "And what the hell is that?" she pointed to a pill bottle he was putting back in his pocket.

"My Vicodin, bitch." House shot back, dropping two white pills into his mouth.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and placed a manila folder in front of him. "Take the case."

"But I-"

"Not now, House! Take the damn case!" she yelled angrily. "I'll be checking on you soon, too. So take care of the kid!" she got off his desk and walked out of the room, nose high in the air.

"Ugly old broad." House mumbled under his breath. He rolled his eyes and stood up, cane in tow. "Let's go see a kid." he said sarcastically, walking out of the room.

"House!"

"Not now! I have a kid to take care of!" he exclaimed, not stopping his quick and angry pace.

"But-"

"Not now Wilson!" he shot back, walking into the examination room. He slammed the door behind him. "Ok, so, Daniel is it?" he asked, looking at a kid with pitch black hair.

"Yes sir." he replied quietly, a worried look on his face.

"Well, Daniel. What seems to be the problem today?" he asked, sitting down on a doctor's chair across from the boy.

"This." he held out his arm, exposing a brown and maroon, originally white, gauss bandage traveling up his arm.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" House took his arm and began to fiddle with the bandage.

"What are you gonna do?" the boy asked, fear written on his face as he watched the doctor pull the bandage back.

"Depending on the extent of the damage-" House stopped dead in his tracks. A purple, red, green cut surrounded by a rash traveled up the length of the boy's forearm. "How long have you had this?" he stood up and walked over to the counter, trying to decide what to get for this wound.

"It happened a few days ago." Daniel said, feeling nauseous. A disgusting smell began to radiate from the cut. "Oh God!" he held his nose and looked away, trying to keep the from the smell.

"Oh Lord!" House exclaimed, the smell hitting his nose. "What kind of idiot are you!" he grabbed a gauss pad and threw it down hard on the cut, stopping the smell.

Daniel looked down at the pad nervously, wondering what was going on. House looked down at the pad as well, a disgusted look on his face. Suddenly, Daniel began to shake violently from head to foot, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"I need shockers in here stat!" he called out from the open door. "This kid is seizing!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny?" Sam asked desperately, leaning over the rail on Danny's bed. A tear flowed freely down her cheek, landing on the sheets below.

"He's in a coma." a female doctor walked in, a concerned look on her face. "I'm Dr. Cameron. I'm helping Dr. House treat Daniel." she held her hand out.

"Sam." Sam said quickly, taking Cameron's hand.

"Ah." she shook hands with the teen then pulled her hand away. "Is Daniel your boyfriend?"

Sam giggled, lying through her teeth. "What? No! We're just…good friends." she noticed the odd look on the doctor's face and replied "His name is Danny, by the way."

"What?" Cameron asked, full attention on Sam.

"His name's Danny." Sam repeated, looking down at Danny again.

"Oh. Ok." Cameron walked over beside Sam and sighed. "Do his parents know he's here?"

"No." Sam replied quickly, tears gathering in her eyes. "They don't."

"Where are they?" Cameron asked gently, noticing a tear flow down the teen's face.

"I don't know." Sam whispered, wiping away the offending tear.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, suddenly aghast and worried.

"I don't know." Sam whispered again, looking at the doctor.

Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Something was very wrong, and it was apparent she had only broken the surface. Cameron looked out the big window gently and sighed. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Sam looked out the window at the blue sky. Thin, white clouds floated across the sky slowly. "Yeah." anger arose within her, making her vision become blurry. She wanted to scream at the sky, yell at it for being so cheery! This isn't a happy day! Is rain to much to ask for?

Cameron noticed the distressed look on the teen's face. She took in a deep breath and tried a different way of talking to the teen. "Look, I know you guys aren't from around here. And this whole deal with his parents, I don't know where they are either. But you can talk to me Sam. I'm just here to help." maybe the pleading approach would work?

"Look, sister. Just because we aren't from around here doesn't mean we need any more or any less kindness than an average patient." Sam exclaimed angrily, stopping a few inches from Cameron's face. "We don't need help. But we need you. Just get him better, and I'll take care of it from there."

"Oh…ok…" Cameron said, her voice losing its confidence at a surprising rate. "I'll just-"

"Get out." a heavy clicking sound echoed off the walls. "Now Cameron."

"You are such an ass! I'm just trying to help Sam!" Cameron turned and exclaimed, annoyance playing with her face.

"Well she obviously doesn't want your help! Now get out!" House replied angrily, staring down at her. "I need to have a talk with little miss Goth."

"You think because she's Goth you have a right to be an ass?" Cameron shot back, refusing to lose. "She is just here to care for Daniel!"

"That's my job, bitch! Now go!" House instructed, never stopping his angered glare.

Cameron stared at him, a surprised look on her face. Her mouth hung open as she walked slowly out of the room.

"Look, mister, I don't know what you're doing-"

"Shut it. Sit." House instructed, pointing to a chair with his cane. "We have something important to talk about."

Sam eyed him anxiously before sitting down. Folding her hands on her lap, she pretended to give him her full attention. All she was really doing was fuming.

"Now why don't you tell me what's happened to Daniel?" House said smartly, looking her in the eye.

"He has a cut on his arm." Sam shot back, playing the teenage ignorance card purposely.

"What makes you think I'm blind?" House replied, agitation in his voice. "How did he get that cut?"

"Oh, see, you needed to be more specific." Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't know." of course she was lying. No way would she tell him what had happened. He'd think her crazy!

"You're lying!" House exclaimed, seeing the look on her face. "What happened to Daniel!"

"It's none of your business!" Sam shot back, gasping a second later. She had just proven her bluff. "…If I knew what happened…?"

"Nice try. You are lying. Did his parents do this to him? Why is he cut, Sam?" House demanded, cutting down on the pissy attitude a little.

"It wasn't his parents. I can promise you that much." Sam said, looking away from the doctor. She refused to make eye contact and continued. "His parents are gone. Neither of us know where they are or how we got here."

"Bingo! We have the truth! Can you tell me how you ended up in my hospital at least?" House asked, trying to be a little nicer.

"After traveling for a few days, the cut became really…yuk. So I demanded we find our way to a hospital. And this was the closest one." Sam replied, looking at Danny sadly. "He didn't want to come, but I made him. Imagine the consequence if I hadn't."

"He could've died." House said plainly, tapping his fingers along the top of his cane. "And he might still be in danger."

"I know." Sam whispered, tears gathering in her eyes once more.

"Can you tell me where you guys originally came from?" House asked, surprisingly happy with himself for being so understanding.

"No." Sam looked away, fighting tears.

"Why not?" House asked, his agitation coming back. "You had to have come from somewhere!"

"I know!" Sam yelled, her anger spiking. "We went back to where we came from, but it was totally different. No one that we knew was there. It was as if we had crash landed in a different universe."

"Weird." House started thinking Sam needed to be hospitalized too. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Sam replied, looking annoyed. "This is why it wasn't your business. I knew you'd think me crazy."

House looked at her, a frustrated look on his face. "Are you sure you-" he stopped himself. How could they not know where their town was?

Sam looked at him with a confused look on her face. Then she sighed and looked at him. "Is interrogation over now?"

"One more thing." House said slowly, his mind working in high gear. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sam Manson." Sam replied, looking at House curiously. "And he's Danny Fenton. Why?"

"Just trying to put the puzzle together." House stood up and walked slowly out of the room. "I'll be back soon."

House walked slowly down the hall and into an office, sitting down behind a computer. He had heard those names before! Just where exactly?

Looking at the computer screen, he double clicked on the Internet Explorer button and waited for the search engine to pop up. In a few seconds Google showed up, a blinking line waiting for his typing.

House eyed the bar anxiously. Was he seriously going to type in this kid's name, just because he _thought _he heard it before? Wasn't that going over the deep end, even for him? It didn't matter. He was already hacking on someone else's computer. Might as well finish what was started.

He moved his fingers to the keyboard and typed in "Danny Fenton". Then he pressed enter and waited for the web options to load. His mouth dropped when he read the first thing to pop up. It read "Danny Phantom (character)". He put his hand back on the mouse and scrolled down, seeing pictures of a cartoon. This cartoon looked a lot like the boy he had in his hospital. Same black hair, frail frame, blue eyes. It was like they were twins!

He clicked on the Google Images tab and began looking at photos. One in particular caught his eye. A blue ring cut the boy down the middle, flowing from head to foot. Half of him had grey hair and a black outfit, while the other side was the boy who came in to get medical attention. Could it be possible? A cartoon getting sucked into the real world? But how could that even be imaginable?

House groaned as his head began to hurt. He only got headaches over things that were really complicated. And this might just be one of the most difficult cases he would ever face.


	3. Chapter 3

"House?" a voice asked, noticing the older man behind the computer. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" House looked up from the computer screen. Wilson stared back at him curiously. "Nothing."

"Uh huh. Well, can I have my computer back?" Wilson took a step towards House.

"Uh…" House's mouth went dry as he desperately tried to x-out of the webpage. "Sure." he stood up shaking, unsure of what to say. Maybe he was just going crazy.

"Are you ok?" Wilson asked, giving House a sideways glance. "You're really pail."

Beads of sweat formed on House's head. "I'm fine." he began to feel nauseous, but continued his pace to the door.

"House-"

"I'm fine alright?" House shot back, stopping in front of the door. "Just let it go." he walked out the door, cane clicking off the linoleum floor. His mind was racing at a mile a minute. Could it seriously be possible for a cartoon to get sucked into the real world? That's insane, even for him! There was no way that could happen! Maybe the kids were just pulling his leg. But why the clues from the girl? She seemed as though she wanted the mystery solved, even if only slightly.

He walked mindlessly into Danny's room, a blank expression on his face. It seemed as though the coma had vanished, as the boy was sitting up in bed, talking to Sam.

Danny glanced up and saw House standing in his room. Their conversation instantly ended.

"What's up, Doc?" Danny giggled slightly.

House took in a deep breath. "What are your names?" he asked, glaring at Sam.

"Danny and Sam. Why?" Danny asked, looking at Sam curiously.

"No. You're lying!" House exclaimed, frustrated.

"No really. I'm Danny Pha…Fenton and she's Sam Manson. Why would we lie about our names?" Danny's smiled turned into a stressed half-grin. Did he seriously almost call himself Danny Phantom?

The gears in House's mind were turning, and turning quickly. "So, you're telling me you have the same name as a cartoon?" he asked angrily, looking at both of them.

"What?" Sam and Danny asked at the same time. Sam gave Danny a confused look, which he happily returned.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, voice almost in a whisper.

"Where did you two come from?" House asked, answering her question with his question.

"Amity Park. Why?" Danny asked, giving House a confused look.

"And when you went back…?"

"It was like we had crash landed in a different universe. Nothing was the same." Sam informed, secretly hating herself.

"Then Desiree must've…!" Danny stopped himself, looking at Sam and nodding.

"But if we're here, how do we get back…?" Sam asked, looking at Danny nervously.

"Who's Desiree?" House asked, looking at the kids curiously.

Danny ignored him. "I don't know. And I highly doubt we'll see her again to undo this!"

"I know! Stupid…!" Sam stopped herself again. How smart would it be to mention ghosts to this guy? He sounded pretty insane to her, so maybe keeping quiet would stop any more provocation.

"Stupid what?" House asked, frustration rising.

"What if we are in a new world?" Danny asked Sam quietly.

"I'd say you're crazy." Sam replied, looking at Danny solemnly.

"KIDS!" House exclaimed, frustration now turned to anger. "WHO ID DESIREE AND WHAT IS SO STUPID!"

"She's…uh…" Danny looked at Sam nervously. Sam shrugged and looked at House, a frown playing on her lips. "She's a…ghost…" Danny looked away quickly, trying to avoid the doctor's eyes.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that bit of nonsense!" House exclaimed, eyes daggers.

"Hey, you're the one who said we were cartoons. I'd love to find out who's more insane." Sam said sarcastically, a fake smile on her lips.

House was silent, awestruck by his young patient and his girlfriend. Could this whole thing be truly possible? Seriously? It just didn't seem to be! His mind was racing as confusion swept through him, his face clearly showing it.

Luckily, Chase walked into Danny's room, right behind Wilson and Foreman.

"House, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Wilson asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing. Get out." House said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"House, come on! I think we should take the case from here." Foreman said, urgency playing with his voice.

"Yeah. We're _your _team, House. We're perfectly capable of taking a case." Chase insisted, a feeling of confusion starting in his mind.

"That's what I'm afraid of." House mumbled, looking up at them. "You think I'm going to give you this case?"

"There isn't much of a case here." Foreman insisted. He walked over to Danny's bedside and examined the monitors. Then, he examined the clear medicine bag. It was a little under half full. "You can go home soon." he whispered to Danny happily.

"House, we're worried about you." Chase was saying. "There is nothing more to this case!"

"You don't know that!" House exclaimed anxiously.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Danny." Foreman smiled. "You'll be home soon."

Danny looked up at him, faking a smile. "Thanks Doc. What was wrong with my arm, anyway?"

"You had a severe infection. But because we gave you this medicine, it should be all cleared up. I just need to change the bandage." Foreman said calmly. "I'll be right back." he left Danny's bedside and started searching for bandages. It took a few minutes, but he came back and was ready to begin. "Just bring your arm up here…" Foreman patted the bedside table.

"One sec." Danny pressed a button on the bed, making it bring him up into a sitting position. "Ok." he laid his arm on the bedside table gently. It was a little cold, but it felt good.

"Alright, now I'm not making any promises, so this might hurt a little." Foreman warned, unwinding the bandage slowly. When he got to the gauss pad, he looked at Danny. He nodded and watched as the bandage was removed. Amazingly enough, it didn't stick to the cut at all.

"It's looking much better." Foreman looked at the cut, almost curiously. "It's almost completely healed."

"Uh, yeah. It must've been the meds." Danny said slowly. He usually did heal pretty quickly. At least until whatever it was got infected.

"I'll say." Foreman used a moist mini-towel to clean the area around the cut. Then he re-gaussed and wrapped the arm before taking his eyes off the cut. "There you go. All fixed."

"Thanks." Danny said quickly, glancing over to Wilson and Chase. "What about them?"

"If we're lucky, House won't be your doctor anymore. We'll be taking care of you until you can be discharged." Foreman explained normally.

"Oh." Danny replied quietly.

Foreman looked at the boy one last time before joining the other doctors. He thought that Danny looked sad, almost depressed. But he shook the thought from his mind. The poor kid was probably just tired. Being in a coma can take a lot out of a person.

"You aren't keeping the case!" Chase exclaimed as Foreman came back into the real world. "Let us handle it!"

"Why are you here, Wilson? You're an oncologist!" House exclaimed, fighting against their pleads.

"You looked baffled after you came out of my room! I was worried about you!" Wilson exclaimed anxiously. "_You _don't get worried or scared! And that is what you looked like!"

"Aw, my friend cares about me." House said sarcastically, a fake pout on his lips.

"You are the most miserable, self-centered ass I have ever met!" Wilson threw his hands in the air angrily. "I'm outa here!" he stomped out of the room, not looking back.

"I'm taking the case, House. Whether you like it or not." Chase said firmly, glaring at the doctor. "Now get out of my patient's room."

House's mouth hung open momentarily. But he composed himself and walked slowly out of the room, eyes on Chase.

"I can't believe that worked." Chase said happily.

"I can't either." Foreman replied, a little confused. "Don't jinx it."

"Bye." Chase waved sarcastically to Foreman.

Foreman rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Ok, so, is there any new symptoms I need to know about?" Chase asked, walking over to Danny's bed.

"Nothing major." Danny replied, a little surprised at what had just happened. "I have a headache."

"That's normal." Chase laughed lightly. "After laying in bed for so long. Or just hearing us bicker."

"Oh." Danny said quietly, looking at Sam. "Are you ok?"

"Who? Me? I'm fine, Danny." she replied, looking distant. "We're just here to make you feel better."

"Should we…?" he gestured to Chase with his eyes.

"I wouldn't." Sam rolled her eyes. "We don't need two crazy doctors."

"Ok, what's going on?" Chase asked sternly, looking at Danny.

"Nothing." Danny looked at Chase again. "When is lunch?"

"In a few minutes." Chase looked at his watch. "You should be getting it soon." he walked towards the door, but was stopped by Danny's voice.

"Doc?" he asked, his mouth dry. "How long was I out?"

"You've been in the hospital for about three days now." Chase replied. "Why?"

"Just curious." Danny replied, his face turning pail.

"Are you ok?" Chase turned around in the doorway.

"I'm fine." Danny cleared his throat. "Bye."

"Bye?" Chase left the room with a confused look on his face, and an annoying puzzle in his mind.

"Great going genius!" Sam exclaimed as soon as Chase was out of earshot. "You have that House guy on our backs and that Chase dude confused! Two doctors trying to figure something out will not end up good!"

"I'm still trying to figure out if we're even real, Sam!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes staring straight into hers. "What if we aren't real?"

"Then why would we be here? Huh? If we weren't real, pshaw! Danny, we're as real as anyone else in this hospital!"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, his spirits being lifted.

"I'm totally sure." Sam said strongly. "We're as real as real can be."


End file.
